Nighttime Promises
by Gage39
Summary: Gage feels neglected by Syd.


NIGHTTIME PROMISES

By Gage39 ()

SUMMARY: Gage feels neglected by Sydney.

All characters are the property of CBS Entertainment and I refuse to accept any responsibility. This story was written solely for my enjoyment and I claim all usual legal disclaimers.

Dallas, Texas

Gage and Sydney's house

Sydney Gage sat on the arm of the couch watching her husband, Francis Gage, read the newspaper. Whenever he finished the paper she would read it but until then she had to be patient otherwise he would torment her by keeping it longer.

"Here you go," Gage said closing the paper.

"Thanks," Sydney grabbed the paper and started reading.

"I'm going to find something to eat. You want anything?"

"Since we just ate supper thirty minutes ago, no I don't want anything." Sydney didn't even look up from the paper.

Gage rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. A series of loud thumps emitted from that direction a few minutes later and, startled, Sydney looked up. About that time she heard Gage yell. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen and discovered that Gage had opened a cabinet and everything in it had fallen on top of him.

"Gage, are you all right?" she asked as she rushed to him.

"As right as I'll ever be," he replied. "Are you through with the paper?"

"No but I thought I'd see if you were all right first."

"You actually left the paper for me?"

"Gage, I'm sorry if you thought I'd been neglecting you but my sister arrested a drug dealer the other day and I was waiting to see if it was in there," Sydney apologized.

"Why didn't you say so?" he hollered. "If I had known that I wouldn't have minded being usurped."

"Usurped? Gage, when have I ever taken the paper to bed with me?"

"When have you taken me to bed with you?" he countered.

"Gage, we're married. We sleep together every night."

"That's all we do," he protested. "If I had known that when I married you I'd still be sleeping alone…"

Sydney felt remorse. Had she really neglected her husband that much? "I'm sorry, Gage, I was just excited about Kay and…"

"Syd, it's all right. Kay is your sister after all and you have every right to be excited about her making a big arrest and I'm sorry that I accused you of liking the paper better than me."

"Would you like me to make it up to you?" Sydney offered.

"Not right this second. I'm still trying to find something to eat."

Now Sydney was the one rolling her eyes. Her husband acted like such a kid at times.

Three hours later they were sitting in bed. Sydney was reading a book while Gage was scribbling down something in his journal. They were silent then the phone rang.

Lazily Gage reached over and picked it up. "Gage here."

"Gage, its Kay Austin, your sister-in-law?"

"I know what relation you are to me, Kay," Sydney sniggered when she heard her husband.

"Very funny now can I talk to my sister?"

"I suppose so. Here, Syd, it's your sister," Gage handed the phone to Sydney.

"Hello, Kay?"

"Sydney, I got promoted to undercover work!"

"Congratulations, Kay," Sydney covered the phone and said "Kay got promoted to undercover work."

"Tell her good luck."

Sydney relayed the message to Kay and the two women chatted for a few more minutes before Sydney hung up.

She had just gone back to her book when she felt something sliding up her thigh. She flipped up the covers and saw that Gage was sliding one hand up her thigh. She scowled at him and he grinned. He closed his journal and put it and his pen on the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Sydney asked.

"Nothing," Gage replied.

Sydney jumped slightly as his hand found its way underneath her thigh and tickled her.

"Gage, stop that," she ordered.

He paid no attention to her however but continued tickling her. She started laughing and couldn't stop. He moved his other hand and tickled her stomach. She let out a huge burst of laughter and let go of her book as her husband started tickling her sides. She decided to retaliate and her hands found his stomach. Gage started laughing and the two tickled each other until Gage landed on top of her.

"I believe you still have some making up to do," he said as his finger moved down her arm.

"I thought you had forgotten about that," she looked up into his face and thought about how handsome he looked in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Syd, I never forget promises you make me," his finger started tracing the outline of her breasts through the gray nightshirt she wore.

"I guess I'm going to be busy tonight aren't I?" she sighed.

"We certainly are," he smiled at her lovingly. It sure was nice to have someone to spend the night with, he thought. It was even better when it was someone you loved.

THE END


End file.
